Revenge of a Foxy pirate
by cheatsykoopa98
Summary: The missing children incident happens, Foxy is accused, now he tries to find out who is the real criminal to avoid being scrapped
1. Chapter 1

It has been a year since the bite of '87, Foxy was sitting in the pirate cove, he still had hatred for the ones who put him there, it was not him, he didn't do anything, it was that man in purple, Foxy could remember, it was one of the weeks he most liked, kids would celebrate every time he appeared, but once, when Foxy walked from the pirate cove, he was smiling, he looked at his surroundings, his jaw was not broken, his chest was not teared up, his legs were still covered, his left eye was not droopy, and none of his teeth were missing, Foxy saw something strange, a man in purple standing next to the cove, he was very serious, staring at Foxy, his clothes looked like the uniforms of the pizzeria employees, but it was covered in something... red... blood. Foxy stared at him for a minute, but then realized the man was coming to him, Foxy ran away, to the dining room, where all the kids would be waiting for him, Foxy hurried, the manager would know what to do to the man, he knew he would be safe there.

But he wasn't, there was only blood everywhere, five children dead, lying on the floor, no one but them, not even the band, no Freddy, Bonnie or Chica, no manager, no one. Foxy was alone, surrounded by corpses of children, he felt a hand in his shoulder, the man! For the first time in his life, Foxy , the pirate fox who nothing fears felt fear, the man turned him, he was even taller than Foxy, Foxy shut his eyes in his just discovered fear, trying not to feel it

"no! who are ye!? what have ye done?!" Foxy screamed, but nothing said the man, he grabbed Foxy by his lower jaw, and pulled it, he broke Foxy's jaw.

"sleep well, scrap metal" the man said, in a whispering, evil voice, he pushed a button inside Foxy's head, he turned Foxy off, and he fell to the ground.

"Foxy. Foxy! Are you all right?!" he heard a familiar voice, Chica! Foxy woke up, still not seeing anything

"Chica! what happened? someone turned me off! there were dead kids! where..."

"Foxy. Please, calm down. we know" Foxy's vision went back, Chica was looking at him, with a sad look, Foxy looked around, there were police officers everywhere, one of them was talking to the manager, who appeared really nervous, Foxy couldn't listen what they were talking, but they ended looking at Foxy.

"why are they starring at me, lass?" asked Foxy

"they think you killed those children" Chica was crying oil

"what? it wasn't me, there was a man here, he broke me jaw! it was him!"

"Foxy..." Chica grabbed his shoulder, Foxy understood, talking wouldn't work, meanwhile, the police officer were talking to the manager.

"officer, I have no idea why would our animatronics attack someone"

"so who else could be, the security cameras were not working for some reason, and the security guard was on his day off, there was no one else here but these robots"

the manager was so nervous his face was red, he worked at the restaurant for long enough to know the animatronics wouldn't hurt anyone.

"I'm sorry, sir, but if you don't let us confiscate the robot fox, we'll have to shut down the entire restaurant"

The manager walked in circles, thinking what to do, he had no choice, it was Foxy or the entire restaurant

"what are you going to do to him?" he asked, for his entire career as the restaurant manager, he always cared about the animatronics as if they were his children

"we're going to turn him off, so he won't bite anyone anymore"

he felt relieved for Foxy, he knew it wouldn't work, the animatronics would turn themselves on from time to time.

"very well, but I must turn him off first" said the manager, relieved, but still worrying for Foxy. He walked to the place Foxy was, Chica was next to him, still crying.

"Chica, move, he'll be ok"

"Mr. Manager! what are they going to do to Foxy, they'll take him, won't they? please, don't let them do this!"

"Chica, shut up! he'll be ok, they think they can shut him down permanently, look Foxy, I'll try to figure a way out for you, ok? for now, try not to be aggressive, if they try to turn you off, let them do it"

Foxy was angry for no one listening to him, but the best thing he could do was to listen to the manager

"aye aye, boss"

"I'll turn you off, you should be back at midnight"

he pressed the button inside Foxy's head again, Foxy turned off.

"good luck, pirate fox"

The police took Foxy to their headquarter, not caring much about him, they just put him in the back room.

At 12 AM, Foxy woke up, the door was locked, so he sat down, it was raining, he could see in the window, Foxy thought about everything that happened, he wouldn't forgive that murderer in purple, Foxy was going to get his revenge.


	2. Chapter 2

Days passed, but nothing seemed to happen, Foxy, the pirate fox who nothing fears, was in a state of pure hatred, someone did this to him, because of him, Foxy was now locked in a closet like a useless broom, once, a couple of guards came to visit him

"I can't believe it" said one of the guards

"but it's the truth, we have Foxy from Freddy Fazbear's Pizza right here! we confiscated him since he bite some kids heads off"

Foxy heard everything from inside the closet

"hey! they're talking about me, maybe they'll visit me!" Foxy had hope the guards came to take him back, but gave up when listened to their conversation, they didn't talk about a murderer being found or a suspect being charged, Foxy stood still in the front at the door, looking at the floor as if he was turned off, the guards opened the door

"...and there he is!"

"wow! that's really him, is he turned on?"

"no, I think not"

"can I turn him on, you know, just for a while? I used to like him so much when I was a kid"

the guard rolled his eyes

"fine, just don't let him go away" and left.

The guard tried to turn Foxy on, he pressed his nose, chest, ears, hands, but nothing happened, no on/off button was found

"this lad's an idiot, me'll give 'em a hand" thought Foxy, becoming irritated of the man pressing him, after the guard tried to press Foxy's nose again, Foxy moved his head and opened a smile, as if he would act like when he was at the pizzeria

"hiya, matey, me be Foxy the pirate Fox!" Foxy said in a nice tone, he actually was trying to run away, he wanted to go back to the pizzeria, for his old life with his friends, he wanted to send the real criminal to jail

"oh, hello, Foxy, I'm Gary, I must say, I am a fan of yours"

Foxy saw the perfect opportunity to escape, he just had to fool the guard

"so, first mate Gary, why don't we go on an adventure?" Foxy could see the eyes of the man shining, it was certainly a dream becoming truth to have a chance to talk to his childhood hero

"aye aye, captain Foxy!" said the man

"This man must be really stupid, or just a big baby" Foxy thought, it was quite embarrassing to see a grown up man acting like that

"perfect for me escape" he thought.

Meanwhile, at the pizzeria, Chica was still crying, in the pirate cove instead of the main stage, the pizzeria was closed at the time, the management still had to clean everything and act like nothing happened.

Bonnie went to the pirate cove, he was worried about Chica, she hadn't stop crying since that day

"so...hi, Chica"

She didn't respond, she was sitting on the floor, looking at a picture of Foxy.

"Chica, please, stop crying, Foxy will come back"

"when?" She said, still crying

"the later, the better", said Freddy, sitting in the stage, Freddy was the one who cared less about Foxy, actually he was happy there was one person less to steal his spotlights

"Freddy! could you please be more gentle? can't you see she's suffering because of all of this?" said Bonnie, angry

"I could say I care, but I would be lying" he responded, Freddy surely didn't like Foxy, he just wanted to be the main attraction, forever.

"I know he will come back, I hope they will find the real criminal" said Chica, still looking at the picture, she was very sad.

Back to the police headquarters, Foxy managed to fool the guard into leaving the building with him, they were in their way to the exit door

"why are we doing this, captain?"

"me want t' go on an adventure!"

they opened the building's front door, it was dark outside

"now we must hire some more men t' the crew, go on askin' if someone's wanna join" said Foxy, looking happy, but actually trying to see how stupid the guard could be, while talking, he looked around

"mmm, there's an alley next to here, me can go hide there, perfect! All me need now is the guard t' look away fer a second" he thought

"what are ye waitin' fer, yer lazy lassie?" Foxy said in a playful way

"I...I have other orders, captain" said Gary, looking confused

"what? there's no other orders than the captain's orders! go on lookin' fer a crew! this is an order! move up, lad!" Foxy yelled, this scared the guard a little, and made him jump and run around looking for someone or something, when he realized he was following the orders of a robot fox, he turned around, but it was too late, the pirate fox was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Foxy was running around, desperate, trying to find the way back to the pizzeria, his home, it was dark, the people he could see were not like the adults he usually sees at the pizzeria, beggars, drunk men, and weirdos staring at him, like they have never seen a robot pirate fox in their lives

"me pirate adventures were never that scary" Foxy thought. He walked for hours, not knowing where to go, until he decided to give up

"people during t' day can't be that scary" he thought again, sitting down inside an empty alley, he uncomfortably fell asleep.

At the pizzeria, which, at the time, had no security guard, Freddy was lying down in the floor of the show stage, sleeping, Chica was crying over her cupcake, Bonnie was still trying to comfort her

"it's ok, Chica, he will be back soon"

she didn't respond, she just hugged the cupcake.

The next day, Foxy woke up, he saw how crowded the streets were during the day, but people kept staring at him, he could see children with their mothers talking about him

"look, mom, it's Foxy the pirate!"

one of them came to talk to him, the mother looked very anxious, looking at her watch constantly

"hello, lil' matey, me be lost here, do ye know how to go back t' the pizzeria?"

the mother interrupted

"I'm sorry, but we're out of time"

"oh, please, lass, me just need t' know that. what is yer name, laddie?"

Foxy smiled, petting the boy's head

"Mike, Mike Schmidt"

"so, first mate Mike, do ye know how t' go t' Freddy's? me be lost and me friends be waitin' fer me"

Mike's eyes started to shine when Foxy talked to him, he had no words, just a big smile, he pointed at another street

"he means the pizzeria is that way" said the mother, again looking at her watch

"it was good to talk to you, now excuse us, we're late"

she pulled Mike by the arm, he quickly tried to run fast enough to accompany her, he looked back, and waved at Foxy

"Bye, Foxy"

Foxy smiled, waving back with his hook hand, they were gone, Foxy then looked at where Mike pointed, he was near, Foxy started walking, on his way, he saw children with their parents, most of them crying

"I wanna go have lunch at Freddy's!"

"I'm sorry son, it's closed"

Foxy noted that all the kids were coming back from the pizzeria and they were not happy.

"why are they closed?" he thought, not remembering it was him the one blamed for the children's murder

"me wonder if they'll let me in"

Foxy walked and saw the pizzeria, there was a crowd of parents and children yelling at the manager for the restaurant being closed, he looked very nervous.

"better not t' call fer attention" he thought, then, he walked around the pizzeria, looking for an open window, nothing he found, but he had an idea, the air vents on the roof led to the kitchen, there was a ladder in the back of the building, he used it to climb the roof, the air shaft was open, he crawled his way to the kitchen he fell over the oven, Foxy quickly got up

"finally!"

he looked around, something seemed weird

"Chica not be here eatin'?"

he went out of the kitchen, the dining room, Freddy was sleeping on the stage, he didn't see Bonnie and Chica.

"where's everybody?" he went to the pirate cove, he heard a weeping, Foxy opened the curtains.

"hello?"

There they were, Bonnie and Chica, sitting next to each other, Chica was covering her eyes, crying, Bonnie was hugging her, trying to comfort her, he looked at Foxy

"Foxy!" Bonnie was surprised, happy, and at the same time, embarrassed for being caught hugging Chica. Chica looked up, she smiled, and started crying again, but this time, she was crying of happiness, she got up and ran to hug Foxy

"Foxy! you're back!"

She hugged him really strong, he hugged her back

"me missed ye, lassie"

they suddenly realized Bonnie was watching everything, they let each other go

"oh, sorry, hiya, Bonnie" said Foxy, rubbing the back of his head, embarrassed

"hello... how did you come back? how did you find your way home?"

asked Bonnie, he seemed curious and happy to see his friend

"eer... kids know how get here, yah! they told me how" Foxy responded

"but anyway, what be happenin' here? why the pizzeria be closed?"

"don't you remember?" asked Bonnie

"they blamed you the murdered children"

"it wasn't me, it was a man in purple! he broke me jaw and turned me off..."

"we believe in you, Foxy" said Chica

"but they won't"

"then me find t' murderer!" said Foxy, brave

"and how will you do that?" asked Bonnie

"me will find a way, me will find this bloody killer"

Chica looked at him on the eyes, she could see his determination


	4. Chapter 4

Foxy passed a few days in the pirate cove, thinking how would he ever find the killer, what could he remember? the man was wearing purple, that's obvious, his clothes remembered the pizzeria's staff uniform, he was wearing a badge, Foxy didn't see his face, he was really tall, even higher than Foxy, this height was quite surprising, since Foxy himself was 6ft (1.80 m) tall, Chica, the smallest of the animatronics, was 5 ft 6 in (1.70 m) tall, and Bonnie, the tallest, because of his ears, was 6 ft 6 in (1.90 m), Freddy was the same height as Foxy

"it can only be someone of t' staff" he concluded, knowing that, Foxy decided to go to the management office, it was not built in the pizzeria due to their low budget, Foxy entered the security office, certainly there was a map there, he found it on the drawer of the table, he took it and went to the exit door, just to be stopped by Chica

"you're going away, aren't you?" she asked

"me need t' find that damn killer, no matter what"

"then let me go with you! I don't want to be left here, not knowing when you're coming back..." she replied

"me just be goin' t' the management office, me even have a suspect"

"Foxy, please, I know you want to find this man, but you're safe now" she tried to argument, but Foxy wouldn't listen

"me safe? how about t' other people t' man can hurt while he's still out there? ye've not seen what this man have done, lass, me can't let it happen again" Foxy responded, angry

"so I can't convince you not to go... let me go with you!" she said

"me don't want ye t' be in danger, lass, me care about ye" he responded, she blushed a little after listening to that

"then... take my bib!" she thought fast, quickly untying her "let's eat!" bib from her neck and giving it to Foxy

"what difference it makes?" he asked, not caring much about the bib in his hands

"it makes all the difference! I can't go, but be sure to take a part of me with you!" she said, in a really serious tone, Foxy, even if not caring much, tied the bib on his neck, holding the map on his hand, he left the pizzeria again

"good luck, Foxy!" he heard Chica say as the exit door closed.

It was not so scary as the last time Foxy wandered around the city, probably because this time Foxy was not lost, he had the city's map, with the office location on it, and it was not so late also, it was actually 8 PM, Foxy guided himself using the map and reached the office in a few minutes, Foxy got surprised when he didn't see a giant building, even if the company had a low budget, he wasn't expecting such a small place, Foxy wandered around the building, looking for an open window or a ladder to climb to the roof, no windows open, also, no ladders, but Foxy noted the roof was low enough to be climbed from a tree next to the building, he did it, using an emergency exit to the roof, he entered the building, which was empty, everybody had already went away, Foxy started looking around for the files of the employee, he eventually found a large box bellow the CEO's desk, it was labeled "Fredbear's diner files", Foxy decided to give a look, it was full of documents of the old pizzeria, when they were not Freddy Fazbear's pizza yet, Foxy checked everything, he found the employees files

"ha! me found it!" he exclaimed, happy

"who's in there?!" a voice came from the lower floor, Foxy was surprised, he was not alone, Foxy panicked, looking around for a hiding place, the best he could do was to quickly get into a big trash can, yet, he kept his eyes out of it, to make sure it would be safe when he went out, he saw a flashlight beam, a man in purple, equally tall to the one he saw before, entered the room, he started looking around, as if he was looking for something, the man found the box Foxy had just looted

"Dammit! someone took away the documents!"

the man appeared nervous, he was sweating, Foxy still couldn't see the man's face, the man searched for hours, Foxy could see in a clock on the wall that was 6 AM already, he heard the office's door opening, the man quickly turned around, surprised, Foxy heard the CEO's voice

"Fritz? what are you doing here?"

"I'm just getting my stuff back, boss" he responded, Foxy recognized his voice, it was the same he heard when the man broke Foxy's jaw

"and why would you need to come so soon? also, I fired you a long time ago, what are you doing in the pizzeria security uniform?"

"this is one of my stuff" he looked very serious, the two men nothing said for some time, then the CEO said:

"look, get out of here, I know it's horrible to be fired in the first day, but I have no time, we've been having problems..."

the CEO rubbered his face

"just go, I'm really out of time"

the man in purple left, the CEO sat on his chair and started working on his computer, Foxy waited for him to go to the bathroom, he got out of the trash can, holding the files in his mouth, jumped off the window and ran back to the pizzeria


	5. Chapter 5

Foxy was running around the street, holding the files on his mouth and checking his map to find the way back to the pizzeria, when he was about to get there, however, he saw a lot of police cars next to the pizzeria, Foxy hid in an alley, keeping an eye on all the police cars, he saw officer Gary leaving one of the cars, he started talking to the manager in the front door, Foxy couldn't hear what they were talking, he decided to hide there and wait.

Meanwhile, the manager was talking to officer Gary

"what is it, officer, you're coming to take the other robots? closing the pizzeria isn't enough?"

"no, it's just... Foxy escaped, we're looking for him"

"and why would he come back here? also, how would he come back here? he's an animatronic robot, not some smarter than a man Japanese AI" said the manager, looking angry

"I'm sorry, we're just asking, also, you know how they act, we came here to ask for your help, you know, knowing his programming, where would he be right now?" asked the officer, he was clearly angry, not only for letting Foxy go, but also for almost being fired for this

"well, he's programmed to entertain children, so you should check some school or any other place with lots of children" the manager responded

"now, do excuse, officer, we're still trying to find the children and a way to reopen our restaurant" he got back into the restaurant, officer Gary and the other officers went away, Foxy entered through the vents again, Chica was eating a pizza in the kitchen, she stopped to greet him with a hug

"Foxy! you're back! I was worried... what is this in your mouth?"

Foxy put the files over a table

"these are t' files of t' employees!"

"why do you need those?" she asked, eating her pizza again

"because me think t' killer be an employee" he said

"also, here's yer bib, me see yer all dirty of yer pizzas" Foxy untied the bib and gave it to Chica

"you can have it, you look cute on it" she said, smiling, Foxy blushed a little

"eer, ok, thank ye" he tied the bib again and went back to the files, before he could take a look, however, the manager entered the kitchen, he looked surprised

"Foxy! what are you doing here? how did you get here? why are you wearing Chica's bib?"

"hey, don't worry, me not be t' killer, me be lookin' fer him"

"Foxy, the police is after you, it's not safe here, I'm sorry, but you'll have to leave"

"me not be leavin', me find t' killer"

"and how do you think you'll find him?" asked the manager

"me recognized him as an employee of t' pizzeria, he be wearing purple like t' security uniform, and he be really tall, me would say taller than Bonnie" explained the pirate fox

"taller than Bonnie? I think I met a really tall security guard once, but he was fired in the first week after the opening of the pizzeria"

"what have he done?" asked Chica, curious

"he tampered all of you, actually, you all started talking like humans after this happened"

"who be this man?" asked Foxy

"his name was... Fritz Smith!"


	6. Chapter 6

"Fritz! that be t' man talking to t' CEO in t' office" exclaimed Foxy

"Fritz went to the office?" asked the manager

"aye! and he be lookin' fer these files" responded Foxy, pointing at the pile of files on the table

"so he wanted to hide something?" asked Chica, who had just finished her pizza

"Foxy, let me take care of this now, you just gave me a huge help telling me about Fritz, now you must leave, the police will come back here looking for you"

before Foxy could argument, however, Chica interrupted

"but where is he going? can't you see he's in danger more out there than here? also, if he gets lost, how will we ever get him back when we get the killer?" she said in an angry tone to the manager

"I'm sorry, Chica, but I have no choice, if the police finds Foxy here, they'll think we are the ones who took him away from them, and they'll never let the restaurant open again"

"then I'm going with him!" she yelled, the manager started to walk around in circles, nervous, he had no much time, he had to let them both go, but still needed to keep contact, he stopped to think

"we'll be going, we don't want to cause any problems to you" said Chica, taking Foxy with her, in a snobbish tone

"wait! please! I... I'll place a tracking device on you!"

he searched his stuff on his bag and took a small device from it

"dammit, I only have one, you'll have to stick together, do not split up" he said, very serious to Chica and Foxy, he hugged her

"don't worry, lad, me wouldn't leave her in one life" he said, smiling, Chica blushed a little

"thanks..."

Foxy and Chica started to stare at each other, not really knowing what to do, they did this for some seconds, then the manager started to talk

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but you have to go, Chica, give me your head"

Foxy and Chica broke their staring state, Chica removed her head, revealing her endoskeleton head, it's teeth were covered in the cheese of the pizza Chica was eating minutes ago, the manager quickly shoved the tracking device inside the head and gave it back to Chica, she put it back, her and Foxy went to the main door, it was actually the first time Chica would leave the restaurant, she was quite nervous, she hold his hand

"you won't leave me, will you?"

"don't worry, lassie, me wouldn't leave ye in one life" he smiled, repeating his words from minutes ago, she smiled back, they walked away from the pizzeria, it was funny for Foxy to see Chica scared of pigeons or anything else she have never seen before in the pizzeria, yet, she really liked when some kids recognized them, they passed the first day walking around the city, the night came, and Chica, like Foxy, got scared of the people she saw at night too, she preferred the day, when kids would come talk to them, they entered an alley next to the pizzeria to get some sleep, they laid back on the wall

"I bet this is your greatest adventure, isn't it, Foxy?" she commented, he looked at her, surprised, he just remembered it was actually his first adventure, all the stories he used to tell the children were invented, created by the management of the pizzeria to make Foxy look braver

"me... be really likin' this one" he said, smiling at her

"because ye be at me side t' share this experience" he completed, Chica started to blush again

"Foxy..."

"me always wanted t' have a real adventure"

"Foxy..."

"it's really exciting fer me t'..."

"Foxy!" she yelled

"what?"

"that man, Fritz Smith, he's here!" she pointed at the pizzeria at the other side of the street, the tall man Foxy saw before, who had been recognized by the manager, there he was, he got out of a purple car and went to the main door of the pizzeria, lock picking the door

"what are we going to do?" she asked

"me... don't know, we better wait for him t' come back"

They got up and went to the other side of the street, next to the door of the pizzeria, and waited, some minutes passed, out of nothing, a loud alarm started to ring, both Chica and Foxy got surprised, then, Fritz ran away from the pizzeria with a bag of money on his back

"now, Chica!" Foxy yelled, they both rushed at Fritz, Foxy leaped at him, but he hit him with the bag, he fell on the ground, unconscious, Chica went to check Foxy, before she could help him, however, Fritz also hit her with the money bag, he took her and locked her on his car's trunk, he entered the car and drove away. Chica had been taken.


	7. Chapter 7

Chica woke up inside the trunk, she wanted to cry for help, but she didn't, it was dangerous to her if Fritz knew she was awake, she still could hear him speaking

"hehehe, nice, not only managed to get Foxy out of order, but I'm also taking all of their money and this hungry duck with me"

"I'm not a duck, I'm a chicken!" she thought, she hated when someone called her a duck, Fritz started to talk again

"wait a minute, the CEO discovered me in the office 2 days ago, my files are missing, and their money and a robot got stolen, I'll be a suspect! I can't go home! better hide in that place"

"where is he taking me to?" thought Chica.

With Foxy unconscious on the main door of the pizzeria and the alarm ringing, it didn't take much to the police to take him again

"Foxy, wake up!"

It was the voice of the manager, Foxy opened his eyes quickly

"Chica! where is Chica?!" he yelled

"I don't know, it appears that someone kidnapped her"

"someone? it was Fritz! me know! he took Chica away, me must find him!"

he tried to get up, but the manager hold him in the ground

"please, calm down, the police found you and is trying to take you again, I convinced officer Gary that we can keep you if you're out of order"

"so me not be comin' back?" Foxy asked, sad

"I'm sorry, that's the best I could get for you, and I'm certain it's better than being locked into a closet like garbage, now, about Chica, I can still track her down, there's no way Fritz could have found about it without breaking her..."

Foxy grabbed the manager by the collar

"if he dares to touch a bloody finger on her, me goin' t' kill him"

"okay, okay, don't worry, I'm sure she's fine, I gave the police the location, they're going there to save her"

"please, let me go save her! tell me where is she"

"I'm sorry, I can't let you leave, I know you're worried about Chica, I'm also worried, but I think you can trust the police, now don't leave, I'll talk to them"

he got up and went away, Foxy looked around, he was in the pirate cove, he needed to go save Chica, he looked at his chest, he was still wearing Chica's bib

"me not be leavin' ye" he thought, Foxy looked around, the manager left, Foxy decided to leave through the window in the security office, he ran through the hall, for his luck, the manager left the map in the table of the security office, the map had the place where Chica was written on it

"perfect! me'll get there before them"

he thought, he opened the window and jumped, Foxy knew where he had to go, an abandoned hangar outside the city, it was quite a walk, Foxy rushed to get there

Meanwhile, Chica was still locked inside the car trunk, she didn't know where she was and didn't know how much time had passed since she was kidnapped, she lost control

"let me out! I want to go home! I'm hungry!"

She stopped when the door opened, it was Fritz Smith, he stared at her

"get out"

she looked at him, afraid, not sure if she should obey him or try to run

"I know you can understand me, get. out." he was very serious, Chica went out of the trunk

"what are you going to..."

"shut up! stand still, I'm dismantling you"

Chica, taken by the fear, started to run, she just didn't know where to, there was not much light there, it was winter, so even if it were 7 AM, the sun was still not so bright, she couldn't see much, so she just ran around, with Fritz trying to get her

"you can't hide, you piece of junk, I'm going to find you, and you don't want to know what I'll do to you when I find you" he said, angry, Chica entered an empty container inside the hangar, and sat there, shaking of fear.

Meanwhile, Foxy finally got to the hangar, he managed to climb to a window, he saw Fritz wandering around

"where be Chica?" he thought, he looked around, he couldn't find her

"me better get in" he thought, opening the window, Foxy jumped inside the building, making a loud noise, Fritz heard and show up quickly

"there you are, you... Foxy?!"

"aye, me Foxy, yer bloody killer" Foxy punched Fritz on the face, he fell to the ground, Foxy started to punch him

"how dare ye?!" Foxy shouted

"how dare ye to kill innocent children?!"

"ye piece of garbage, killer of children!"

Chica went out of the container, she saw Foxy beating Fritz

"Foxy, Stop!"

She ran towards him

"no! he tried t' hurt ye, me goin' t' kill him!" yelled Foxy, angry

"please, Foxy! don't do that! you'll only become a killer like him" said Chica, putting her hand on his shoulder, Foxy stopped punching Fritz and looked at her

"me... me sorry, lass, me just can't... let people hurt ye"

She hugged Foxy

"thanks for caring so much about me, but I think the police can take care of him better than us" she said, they heard the sirens of the police cars

"quick! stand in your default position!"

they stood still, as if they were shut down, the police came in

"police! get out of there with your hands on the head!" an officer said, getting surprised from seeing Fritz barely conscious on the floor, two officers hold him and helped him to get up

"Fritz Smith, you're under arrest for murder, theft and vandalism against five children and the restaurant known as Freddy Fazbear's pizza..." started officer Gary

"I don't care!" he shouted, with a smile on the face

"what?"

"I've already got what I wanted, this restaurant is doomed now, everyone will remember the children killed there, everyone will remember that an animatronic attacked those children, that restaurant is doomed! hahahahaha..." yelled Fritz, looking out of sanity

"and why would you do all of this to the children and the restaurant?" asked officer Gary

"I wanted revenge! they fired me for no reason, these cursed animatronics, they're not usual robots, they'd attack me at night! I reprogrammed them so that wouldn't happen and they fired me! after this happened, I was never able to find another job, they had to pay! they had to!"

the police took Fritz away, and the money and the animatronics back to the pizzeria, unfortunately, Fritz was right, the pizzeria received several complains about safety and the animatronics, they had to keep Foxy out of order for safety, knowing that he wouldn't harm anyone, Foxy was the one that most suffered from this.

In his loneliness in the pirate cove, there was a light of hope that shone on Foxy, Chica started visiting him every day after the restaurant closed, he knew she was trying to thank him for saving her the other day, with this feeling of happiness of Chica's visits, he felt better, somehow he felt like everything would be ok again.

THE END


End file.
